Talking Pigeon
by noukinav018
Summary: Wilbur always messes up with his dad's inventions.Now our favorite future boy will pick out a new gadget that leaves him stuck with only pigeon talking.After being warned of not visiting Lewis if he got caught again he'll find a way of not getting grounde
1. Playing cool & not getting caught

**Hi everybody! I'm working in this fiction idea too. I hope you like it. Thanks for taking your time to read this. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character from the story, they're all from Disney.

To make the time plot clear, the story takes place in 2037. Wilbur Robinson is 13 and Cornelius is 42.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TALKING PIGEON**

_**Chapter 1: Playing cool & not Getting Caught**_

_The Robinson House_

It seemed like any normal Monday in the Robinson Mansion. Cornelius remained with Carl in his lab upstairs checking a couple of blueprints with the new prototype he had just finished the day before. Franny, on the other hand, kept herself busy in the music room with her frog orchestra and Lucille stayed in the kitchen baking cookies. Her husband Bud was also busy enough in another fascinating quest to find his lost teeth. Probably he'll need some hours more (as usual), to hit the music room and watch if Frankie had them (again).

_In the garden_

Art and Gaston were out sitting in the unusual bread form lawn covered in mud from head to toe with Lazzlo and Tallulah who had soaking clothes too. A glint of full wrath emerged from the fashion girl eyeing his brother Lazzlo and Wilbur's uncles "I am going to kill all of you for getting me into this mess! Look at my dress!!"

Lazzlo taken aback tried a smooth approach to a very angry Tallulah "Come on sissy. Don't you find it exciting to give our own family pet a bath?"

Tallulah scowled at her brother and grabbed a bucket ready to smash it into Lazzlo's face, "I didn't bring it! And Tiny is not a regular pet! Is a tyrannosaurus rex from the cretaceous era! Can you tell me why isn't Wilbur doing this again?!". Lucky Lazzlo that Art with his perfect timing ability grabbed the enraged sister and Gaston took the bucket away.

Art watched her cautiously and whimpering added "That would be obviously because we all lost the bet in the chargeball match with him." Tallulah pouted "Cousin or not I'll make Wilbur pay."

To put more misery in the group faces Gaston also whined on their misfortune "Yah, yah. Our nephew is just too smart on that thing."

Art rolled his eyes letting go of Tallulah and crossed his arms "Mental note. The next time Lazzlo talks on betting with Wilbur I'll just deliver more pizza out of the solar system".

"And I'll just time race with aunt Billie in my canon" Gaston said.

With all the blubbering Lazzlo who stilled remained quiet began talking again "I promised I'll never. And I mean never…." Lazzlo was cut out suddenly by a deafening explosion followed of tremendous shakes that made the four people fall to the ground and scream in the garden.

Tallulah kept shaking with her hands over her head and Lazzlo looked at the observatory in front of them dumbfounded. Art and Gaston also had their eyes wide in astonishment. Quickly Tallulah uncovered her face and looked in the same direction and saw the observatory in front of them. She blinked and gasped and realization. In a blink of an eye everybody forgot their incident with the T-Rex and they all yelled at once "Cornelius!".

_In Wilbur's room_

Wilbur was fully entertained standing in front of his HD holographic TV playing chargeball. _That was very easy _he thought. It was Monday and had no chores at all. Considering that he was in spring break he felt himself lucky for winning the bet against his cousins and uncles. Now he had the entire day to do what he wanted. Even to get into his dad's lab without being noticed or grounded. Unexpectedly his thinking was disrupted by a swift blast that made him stumbled as the room shook crazily and his chargeball game console crashed on the floor. He moaned and skimmed his room skeptically. Then, he began to ventilate and whimper "No! I didn't save that! Why in the world is this happening to…? DAD??!!" After it, Wilbur run down the hallway and reached the lab door. He pushed it really hard to see if his dad was fine. And to add more burden to his eyes and lungs the room was covered in dark smoke and began coughing. He then started crawling trying to find his father. "Dad!!?? Can you hear me??!! Hello!!"

To his surprise another shouting voice was heard in the room "Wilbur! What are you doing in here son? I'm OK. Now step out of the room!"

Wilbur narrowed his eyes and retorted sarcastically "Oh geez dad, forgive to be your son and get worried after listening to such a welcoming blast coming from here! And for the record, you just smashed my chargeball game this time."

"Wilbur I'm not buying you another one!" Cornelius grabbed his head in astonishment after his retort pondering hard. _Spending time with him in my youth hasn't been my best idea._ _If I knew how to handle this kid on this times and forget that I treated him as a..._

Soon his entrancement was disrupted by a soft echo that got louder by every passing second "DAAAAAD!!!"

He sighed as he was back to reality. He passed his hand through his unruly blond hair and caught his broken lenses from the floor. "Nevermind... I'm fine."

"Carl I need another pair of glasses." The inventor taunted around him and a robotic hand picked his glasses from his hand, placing a new pair ready to use.

"Sure chief. Here you go. I remind you that contact lenses are also available and Franny will love those too."

"NO."

"But Cornelius..."

"I'm not wearing contact lenses."

Wilbur was still standing annoyed by the conversation "DAD.". He was ignored while the other two were discussing on the subject "I'm just saying that if Franny pleaded you a couple of times to wear them it wouldn't harm you right?"

"i don't like the idea of putting something that close to my eyes."

"You can purchase permanent ones for..."

"CARL!! STOP IT! No. And if Franny told you to convince me otherwise. The answer is obvious to you in this instant."

"Chief I was only trying to..."

Wilbur had lost his patience and did what any pissed kid would. "Excuse me. I'm still here!! And this argument is ridiculous"

Now it was Carl's turn to blink as well as Cornelius. For an instant they were oblivious to the fact they were being heard. They rolled their eyes and didn't comment anything again regaining a peaceful silence in the middle of the smoke in the observatory. Wilbur rested uneasy and over ventilated his frustration without thinking...as usual. "Geez people. Grow up. Carl stop bugging dad to wear contact lenses. He doesn't need a date as I know so far and besides he's married already and we don't need any jealousy drama from my dear mother again." Wilbur covered his mouth gasping.

Carl popped his eyes and looked at his boss only to listen a warning in a low whisper from him "Don't even go there."

Even that Carl and Wilbur weren't in the same place to watch each other, they both gulped at the sound of Cornelius gritted teeth.

"Carl please get Wilbur out of here before he gets really hurt."

Wilbur blinked twice "Hey! What were you doing and why can't I stay? "

Carl moaned in front of Wilbur "Hey there little buddy. As you just noticed we just had a little explosion. We were testing a shield, but we did a wrong calculation with the simulation. It wasn't supposed to be this big. Happy now?"

Wilbur eyed suspiciously at Carl" How do I know that you are not lying to me? What were you really doing?"

Cornelius walked towards both of them and heard the rest of the family outside calling his name. "Wilbur. Is nothing. Now don't touch anything till I get back and talk with your mom. Ok, let me rephrase the whole thing... Carl watch out for Wilbur and open the windows to get the smoke out. I'll go find something to drink in the kitchen. Then I'll be back."

Curiosity got the best of Carl and couldn't resist to tap his boss on the shoulder and asked him in a very soft voice "What about the lenses incident? Why I don't know it as Wilbur?" Cornelius eyed him warily and Carl flinched "Ok.. Maybe some other time?" The inventor snorted and walked away talking "Remember. Just open the windows. And CARL, watch for Wilbur…"

Even if Carl was a robot, he pouted knowing that Wilbur always got in trouble "Wilbur. Please this time listen to me and DON'T touch anything."

Wilbur smirked "Silly,silly robot. What can possibly go wrong?" the raven haired opened the windows and the lab got back to normal in a couple of minutes. He began dazing the room while Carl moaned on his luck "Why me?! Why me?!"

Wilbur kept walking and a small artifact caught his eye in an instant. It was apparently a remote control that included a touch panel menu. The front of the artifact had a small inscription "iTalk 3000 1A"

"What is this Carl?"

"Nothing Wilbur just put it there"

"Oh come on." The curious boy pressed the button and a screen showed up in the air. "Woah! Look at this. People mode? What is that supposed to mean?" Wilbur kept messing with the control till he went to different menus called "Animal Mode" and "X Mode". He kept going through a large creature menu till he reached the birds' section and finally found a pigeon image loaded. "Hey I found a pigeon in here. Is this some kind of encyclopedia or something like that?".

Carl was exasperated at this point and tried to grab the invention from his curious friend immediately "Give me that!"

Wilbur wasn't giving up and kept the control tight in his hand and the robot still managed to fight over it.

"Give it to me Wilbur!"

"No. I want to know what is it!!"

"You know, there are other things more fascinating that this!"

"No there aren't. If there is one I would give this away! So just spill it"

"Yes they are. Like your father's extreme reluctance of not using contact lenses for starters-"

"Oh. You don't wanna know…" Wilbur shrunk his shoulders dramatically for emphasis.

"Was it THAT bad?" Carl asked as he maintained his grip on the remote device as Wilbur.

Wilbur knew that he could get into a very big problem, but he wanted to test the gadget no matter what was the cost. "Ok. But If I tell you would you give me this ITalky thing?"

Carl eyed him cautiously "No… Is that good enough for you?"

Wilbur didn't give up hope changing Carl's mind so he began the story he wasn't suppose to reveal "Fine I'll tell you! I went to visit Lewis. Mom saw me that time too … She told dad the idea about the lenses and I ended convincing him to use them if she wanted to."

Carl struggled with the boy wondering how he had so much strength to keep pulling the artifact "Oh that's great. But I'm not letting go!!!"

"Oh yes you would when you hear this piece of information I've got!"

"No! Wilbur! Give it back!"

"Lewis was the bomb and girls were over him but everything came out of hand…"

"I'm not listening!!! La la la la. Give me that remote now!"

"And then one day one girl came out from nowhere while I was having ice cream with mom and dad…"

"I'm still not listening!!! Give me THAT!!!"

"AND SHE KISSED HIM IN FRONT OF MOM AND ME!!!"

The boy's game play worked as planned. Carl was frozen. Without knowing he stopped pulling and met the floor dumbfounded.

"AHHH!!" without warning Wilbur had initiated the iTalk sequence and a red flash light reached him. As he panicked he didn't see when he stumbled with Carl's leg making his butt crash directly to the remote control.

Carl had wide eyes again "Oh no. I'm dead!! "

Wilbur just blinked and picked the invention and begin thinking that it wouldn't be that bad and that he'll try to find the blueprints. At least that's what he thought telling but instead other words were heard in the room

"Coo coo coo cooo coo."

Wilbur put his hands over his mouth as Carl pointed nervously at him.

"Oh God. This is just great! You are talking like a pigeon!!!"

_Carl calm down_ Wilbur thought staring at him "Coo coo!". Then he began ventilating again in his mind with frustration. _Awesome! Dad just grounded me a week ago and now he'll ground me again_. His hands were up in the air and weird sounds still came from him "Coo coo cooo!! Coocoo cooo cooo!"

Wilbur tried talking again but it was useless. Only coo's were heard and Carl didn't understand anything he was saying. The raven hair boy soon took the smashed device with him and dashed over to his room and locked it passing through the hall leaving a stunned Carl behind in the lab. He panted and walked in circles annoyed trying to figure out where to hide the gizmo he broke and put it in the middle of his dirty clothes.

Now he was in big trouble for breaking another of Cornelius' inventions and he had been warned last week that if he did it again he wasn't getting permission to see Lewis during spring break. The memory made the future boy flinch in concern.

Flashback

_Franny rose up from the shattered furniture in the living room. Her perfect combed hair was now a mess and she had painting with glue stuck in her dress. Her eyes had daggers that even Cornelius __was nervous and made he remain quiet. The woman with full fury in her own face reflected bellowed suddenly to a boy with black raven hair and cowlick who unfortunately was also sitting on the floor with glue in his hair. "Young man I remind you_ _that if you mess up with any of your father's inventions you're not only going to stay cleaning the lab and our house! Next time you won't have any permission to see Lewis in spring break!" _

_Wilbur cringed at the thought of not seeing Lewis after promising him to be in there to have the best time of the world so he retorted without thinking "But mom, you realize you're banning me to see dad after I promised that I…"_

" _I don't care! You've gone too far this time messing with my poor living room and the music room and the kitchen and the lab without forgetting the garage, the garden…"_

_Wilbur pouted "Mom I get it! But you don't understand. You can't just tell me that I can't see Lewis! Is not fair!"_

_Cornelius kept his gaze wondering around the messy room and saw Wilbur with the corner of his eye and took a look at Franny. _

_He tried to calm down the woman's fury putting a hand on her sticky shoulder "Fran, honey"_

_Franny scowled at him and in a blink of an eye snapped more anger "Oh no. Why aren't you saying anything at all?! You see how your son can be bringing this mansion to pieces and you'll remain calm spoiling him and rewarding him by seeing Lewis any time of the year?!"_

_Cornelius stepped back and groaned in frustration "Honey. I'm Lewis if you don't remember and.."_

"_You are spoiling Wilbur!"_

"_Fran, you told him his punishment already. I think it's enough. I'll fix this and Wilbur will clean the rest."_

_Wilbur gulped when his dad spoke. He wasn't the kind of parent who let fury take the best of him. Either way he felt guilty for bringing up an argument. He knew Cornelius was not happy with his careless attitude so he tried to apologize. _

"_Dad?" Cornelius turned around to face Wilbur's gloomy features. He was scratching his head and looking at the floor without making eye contact._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry. Mom I-"_

_The inventor sighed and touched his unruly hair with his hand while Franny left the hideous scene without listening to her son._

"_Son. You know this is a very awkward situation."_

"_You mean that mom can punish you and me at the same time?"_

_The father of the future blinked and looked back at his son cheerless eyes for the first time and stifled a laugh "If you put it that way. Yes. Wilbur, I mean it too. If you do it again there's no more time travel for months."_

"_But Dad! I already told you…I mean… Lewis that I was going for spring break! You know you're eerily punishing yourself too?"_

_The blond man smiled heartedly and took his glasses off to clean them while he answered back "Lewis will understand. After all I'm him. Besides till this day you always drag him into troubles with your own mother."_

_Wilbur kept his mouth hanging open "Dad, that was so weird."_

"_And you tell me that after we first met in the science fair? Really you don't know how hard this can be."_

"_I'm sorry…Le-…Dad"_

_Cornelius put his lenses on again and patted his son's shoulder "Ok. No more whining. Time to clean this mess…"_

"_Yes. I promise I won't hotwire anything!"_

_Cornelius chuckled at the statement facing that the truth could be far from his son's promise and the soon started to put things back in order for the rest of the afternoon and evening._

End of flashback

Wilbur's mind began racing to make up an excuse for not talking to his family until he was able to speak like people again. Soon and idea popped to his head and he grinned as he snatched his fingers together in the air. He even jumped full of joy. _There's only one way I can get away with this_ he thought. And with entire determination he went into the hall spying every corner and walked carefully noticing his old robot friend still moaning in terror. When he caught a glimpse at Wilbur he gasped and pointed to his back as the boy watched him puzzled. He shrugged the hint off and started thinking how to explain his brilliant plan to his robot buddy. Suddenly his ideas were interrupted when a hand patted his shoulder.

Wilbur winced in realization and his eyes popped out in awe.

"Hey Wilbur. Glad to see you helped Carl with the smoke around here." It was Cornelius. _So that's why Carl looked like a frightened monkey. Cool. I'm doomed. Unless I…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**To be continued…**

Oh geez how evil of me to leave it like that ^^

So tell what you think of this chapter! Reviews are always awesome and will help me to see what you think is going to happen ^^ I made a few changes in this chapter. I hope you like the idea.

Goodbye and thanks for reading! ^^ and sorry for not updating. I've been so busy lately.


	2. A master acting saves the day

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any character from the story, they're all from Disney.**

**TALKING PIGEON**

**Previously on chapter one**

**Carl**: "Hey there little buddy. As you just noticed we just had a little explosion. We were testing a shield, but we did a wrong calculation with the simulation. It wasn't supposed to be this big. Happy now?"Suddenly his ideas were interrupted when a hand patted his shoulder.

**Wilbur: **" How do I know that you are not lying to me? What were you really doing?"

**Cornelius:** "Wilbur. Is nothing. Now don't touch anything till I get back…

Remember. Just open the windows. And CARL, watch for Wilbur…"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Wilbur:** "What is this Carl?"

**Carl:** "Give it to me Wilbur!"

**Wilbur: **"AHHH!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wilbur:** "Coo coo cooo!! Coocoo cooo cooo!"

**Cornelius:** "Hey Wilbur. Glad to see you helped Carl with the smoke around here."

Wilbur winced in realization and his eyes popped out in was Cornelius. _So that's why Carl looked like a frightened monkey. Cool. I'm doomed. Unless I…_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: A master acting ****saves the day**

Cornelius patted cheerfully at Wilbur not averting Carl's panicked gaze. " Hey there! I see you haven't gotten into any trouble and managed to open the windows son. Thanks Carl." The inventor began scanning the room to look for the robot and was slightly surprised to found it standing still in front of the wall near the windows.

Carl stayed looking outside uneasily and waved the inventor casually in the middle of his silent whimpers. _I'm dead. I'll get deactivated and then turned into a recycled piece of can. Way to go Carl. You had to let it go!!! And he had to tell that disturbing story about how Cornelius…_

"Carl?" The inventor was waving his hand in front of the robot's face to get his attention and Carl gasped in the instant.

"Carl what is wrong with you? Did you even listen to what I ask?"

He felt embarrassed and frightened at the same time, but answer cooly "No. Sorry chief. I was wondering of the last experiment and-"

Cornelius narrowed his eyes "Carl there are more important things than that. Wilbur stayed too much time in the lab with that heavy smoke. Why didn't you just take him out of here?"

Carl arched his robotic eyebrow and glared Wilbur. The boy just smirked at him without letting his father notice. Soon enough he paid deep attention to his maker "Carl! Wilbur can't speak!"

Carl rolled his eyes "I know. And for the record…"

"This is all my fault Carl. Franny will skin me if she knows that Wilbur lost his voice for the smoke!"

Carl eyed Wilbur incredulously and mumbled out not loud enough to be heard "Oh really? Please don't tell me you fell for his act again?"

Cornelius watched him puzzled "What did you say Carl?"

Carl growled "Nothing. I just said that we are in a terrible dilemma. As you know, Wilbur isn't the type of person to remain quiet. Franny will know it anytime. So you better tell her."

The blond man sighed grabbing his collar resigned "You're right…Here goes nothing."

Wilbur got near his father with pleading puppy eyes and a I'm-so-sorry-for-this type of look. Then he tilted his head facing the floor and pretended to cough inaudibly afraid of letting any other _coo _out to blow his cover.

His father walked next to him and put his hand on his head "I'm sorry Wilbur. I should have taken you with me. I'm the one to blame for you being sick so sudden…"

Carl scowled at him knowingly and Wilbur bit his lower lip feeling guilty. Then the boy looked as his father again and shook his head. _Dad please this is not your fault._

He then jumped to catch his dad's attention and the man stared at his son confused. The future boy smiled at him with his thumbs up.

"Wilbur, are you trying to say me that there's nothing wrong?"

Wilbur nodded.

"Wil." He sighed and moved his head to the floor. "I wished there was a time where both of us don't screw up. This time you didn't even touch anything in here. It was my entire fault and to add more spilled milk I happen to irresponsibly left you in here. A whole room full of smoke"

The raven boy frowned. He shook his head swiftly and pointed to himself. Then he grabbed a hand to put it to his throat unsure lowering his head. _Maybe I should just tell him now. I can't make dad feel this way. He thinks he's the one responsible on this and if he knows, I won't be able to see him in the rest of spring break. Either way is going to end ugly…but I don't want him to have an argument with mom because of me…I_

Cornelius could tell that his son was hardly thinking in front of him and Carl had no doubt he was fighting remorse sadly. His hand still picked his affected throat. Finally Cornelius saw the boy to stiffened and look back at him with a preoccupied, gloomy face. He opened his mouth to try to say something, but at the same time another sound caught the man's attention as it did to Carl.

"Cornelius?"

"Franny?" The inventor sounded distressed and lost.

"Cornelius? Is Wilbur-?"

"Hi honey. Yes, Wilbur is here with us…He opened the windows to clear the view when I left."

Franny stopped in awe "Wilbur stayed in here? Did he break something before you came back?" she eyed her son and the boy gulped.

Cornelius put his fingers over his temples "No he didn't, but….."

Franny kept watching skeptically at Wilbur "But he did something at the end…"

Her husband sighed and this stunned her "Honey he stayed too much time in the smoke and…"

Carl was as anxious as Wilbur. The boy felt so tensed that put his hands on his pockets to not shiver and Carl stood without moving an inch till Franny's warning tone got the best of him "Mrs. Robinson what Cornelius is trying to say Is that Wilbur is sick. He lost his voice after too much time in here with the dense smoke. He isn't used to this and hasn't stop coughing without pain in his throat…"

Franny exchanged glances with her husband and her son rapidly waiting for an answer. She swore she heard Wilbur's mouth quivered a low coo. She thought it must have been a result of his hasty illness. She faced Cornelius in disbelief. "Cornelius Robinson! My baby is sick because of that huge amount of smoke?!"

He shuddered slightly dropping his lenses slightly as he tried to catch them clumsily. "Actually you see…"

She half smiled, what made the other three in room linger perplexed. She twirled around studying the sky above the dome and headed back to her shocked spouse. "What am I going to do with both of you?"

Carl stifled a laugh in vain and cheekily added "Mrs. Robinson I don't think you could do anything..."

Wilbur and Cornelius on the other hand scowled at him. Franny noticed it shook her head gently letting pass the fact that the rest were ogling her.

Baby blue eyes made contact with her brown eyes "You're not angry with me?"

Franny did not resist to answer sarcastically "Why would I?"

"Fran. I think the reason is obvious."

"Cornelius it is also obvious that Wilbur wouldn't have listened anyway. He's pretty stubborn."

The inventor snickered mumbling "Of course that doesn't come from me."

"What did you say honey?" Franny batted her eyelashes.

"Nothing Fran…"

"Then we just need to call the doctor to take care of this"

At the sound of doctor Wilbur panicked gasping a low _coo_. Carl helped him out pretending to cough and made some noise.

Franny eyed her son curiously. _Since when Wilbur gets sick that easy?_ she thought. That was a question she couldn't answer, but worried her. _Maybe he hasn't been eating properly._

Wilbur walked in circles on the floor after his mother's plan. _Oh no. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so so DEAD. It has been a nice short life for Wilbur Robinson. I'll leave my chargeball game and T-Rex pet to…_

His thoughts were interrupted again by Franny's voice. "Come on honey this isn't that bad. RIGHT CORNELIUS?"

The inventor flinched. Wilbur instead chose to not look at his mom to concentrate on Carl.

Carl saw the nervousness of the kid and he put his hand over his neck moving his mouth without talking the words "YOU-ARE-DEAD".

Wilbur ignored his last remarked and mimicked frantically to help him while the robot stared doubtful. "You know little buddy. Now will be the right time to use what you were supposed to learn in the standard sign language…" The boy raised his hands up in the air frustrated.

_Carl! Why can't you get me?! Ugh. I__ need to get outta here in style and you're not helping!_

The raven hair boy began walking to the hall leaving his parents and his buddy pondering once more. Franny called him back, but her son only whirled around to grab his head with his hands.

_What__ the…_

"Honey, are you ok?"

_Urgh. __Too many people speaking…_

"Son! What's the matter?" Now it was Cornelius' turn to exchange a worried query.

In the meantime Carl dragged in to buy some time "Chief, Mrs. Robinson I think Wilbur got stressed of knowing of a doctor coming. You know how he hates needles."

The sounds of needles did the trick to make Wilbur jog in the opposite direction facing the window of the observatory. What he saw outside trapped him in an astounded gawk.

An infinite group of pigeons were passing by the garden heading to the forest on the other side of the neighborhood. As the flock went flying he was aware that he could understand the birds' conversation.

P1: "No I think we should pick some beechnuts! There are some Beech trees on the other side."

P2:"What about some juicy, marvelous flowers? They always taste good to me."

P3: "Come on! Acorns taste better than that."

P4: "Nonsense. Everybody knows there is as much chances for you to find acorns now as it is for you to stop thinking aloud in this flight."

P5: "Hey! Stop you two! We don't need a fight again."

P4: "So I can suggest resigning on worms and insects this week."

P3:"Thank you. I feel so much better now. Anyway I'll find berries around! You'll see!"

P4: "Some seeds will suffice…"

P5: "I'm warning you two for the last time!"

P3, P4: "Yes sir!"

_So that's what I was hearing.__ And I thought animals didn't have problems as I do. _

_HEY! WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF? This beats being grounded._

"Cornelius I warn you if my baby-"

"Honey. That isn't helping"

Wilbur put his hands over his ears again to avoid listening the large group of pigeons that were surrounding the areas in spring.

_My ears!!! __Too many pigeons talking!!_ _And they're talking nonsense!!_

He pouted and breathed heavily fighting the urge to scream to shut up every single pigeon.

_Don't scream. _

_Don't._

_If I yell, they'll know!!!_

Carl studied Wilbur carefully and went to the window and saw him biting his lips. His eyes twitched, his body trembled and he put his hands around his throat and his mouth. In a second he run away ignoring his parents yelling. Few moaning was heard from him, but the rest didn't hear it.

**Cornelius, Franny:** Wilbur!

**Carl:** I told you before to not mention doctors in front of him…

Wilbur winced again, not afraid of the doctor and needles, but scared that he was discovered to be perfectly fine and with a unique pigeon voice.

In the middle of his confusion he tripped over a pile of metals bruising his knees and hit his head on the wall. He faced the ground and Cornelius turned him around to watch him again. Franny shook the boy adding dizziness.

_Ugh. I hit my head in the most stupid way._

_My knees burn_

_Mom you're hurting me…_

_Thanks dad. The floor has too much dust already…_

Carl also appeared to be talking to him, but he didn't understand anything.

_Silly robot. What are you saying?_

Suddenly his sight turned into a deep black scenario.

_I can't see….I_

He was unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woah.. Sorry for not updating sooner! I owe you and thank you very much for the reviews. I really appreciate it! And most importantly, thank you for reading ^^

Any comment is welcomed!


	3. Problems getting out of hand

**Hi everybody! I'm ****so very sorry for not updating….like for a million ages. Hopefully I'll keep going on. Don't worry I' will finish this plot. Reviews are very appreciated. Please don't be shy. Let yourself be heard ^^**

**Ok, this is obvious but…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any character from the story, they're all from Disney.

**TALKING PIGEON**

**Previously on chapter**** two**

_Ugh. I hit my head in the most stupid way._

_My knees burn_

_Mom you're hurting me…_

_Thanks dad. The floor has too much dust already…_

Carl also appeared to be talking to him, but he didn't understand anything.

_Silly robot. What are you saying?_

Suddenly his sight turned into a deep black scenario.

_I can't see….I_

He was unconscious.

**Chapter 3: ****Problems getting out of hand**

One of the things that Wilbur Robinson could not stand was NOT knowing where he was. And right now as an unbearable pounding in his head infuriated him, the sentiment of outrage for being left out in the darkness tripled along with a deep chagrin as he clenched his teeth biting his lower lip.

_Where am __I?! What in the world was I doing?_

_My head… really hurts… My knees sting a little as well…_

_Wait a minute… OH MY GOD._

As colors began to be more vivid through Wilbur's eyes, he began scanning the surroundings to take in the unfamiliar room where he was sleeping. He was grateful that a very soft pillow was placed under his aching head and that his body was at least covered with comfortable blankets. The boy remained silent and as he did, out of the corner of his eye caught a glimpse of some blond and black hair.

With a swift move of his head that he regretted then, he could see as both of his parents had fallen sleep on the side of the bed where he was.

_Great.__ Just what I needed._

_I am in a hospital, the last place where I want to be! Now there is no way I can keep on this charade! Uhm… Where's Carl?_

As if his thoughts were heard said robot opened the door of the room. He began to close it, holding the doorknob carefully enough to be sure not to disturb anyone. Then his eyes fixed on Wilbur making him gasp inwardly. He suppressed the urge of ventilating and put his robotic hands over his mouth instantly. He waited what seemed to be an eternity to compose himself and chat gleefully.

"Well, hi there little buddy. In case you don't remember anything that happened, you had the grace to injure yourself this badly…"

Wilbur snorted awkwardly as soft coo's escaped from him and rolled his eyes as he heard Carl. All he wanted to do right now was get out of there and try to get his voice fixed.

As he was pondering of his world of possibilities Cornelius began stifling and got into a sitting position. He readjusted his glasses and smiled at the sight of his son being awake forgetting that Carl was also there.

"Hi son, how are you feeling?"

Wilbur just blinked and half smiled at his father's question. _I feel like I've been hit by a wall_ _and was covered by metal on the knees, other than that I'm ok dad._

Cornelius' inquisitive look got the boy out of his trail of unreachable thoughts, so he just decided to grin. He took a look around again and marveled to notice that the bed he was lying on was also from Robinsons Industries. Knowing all too well perhaps his father's inventions he activated the controls to adjust himself into a sitting position as well.

He gave another reassuring smile to him and put his hand up in the air to high five his father, which Cornelius happily did. The sudden idea didn't agree with Wilbur's body but he put all his effort to not show it.

"Wil… I appreciate that you remember the time when we used to hi fived each other when I was twelve, but you can't move like that all of a sudden after getting sick, having a concussion and getting all of us worried like you did. Specially your mother"

Wilbur's mouth was hanging open in disbelief. _He's worried and all but also has the energy and time to patronize me. I could use nepotism from time to time dad. _ The raven haired boy pouted as he heard two chuckles reverberate in the room. One was of Cornelius and the other one was of his one and only mother.

Franny eyed her son half amused and worried. She always tried her best around her two favorite men. Particularly she had a hard time accepting the fact that her husband had a previous friendship with their son when he was called Lewis. She also had a lot on her plate when she noticed that Cornelius hesitated as his previous life with Wilbur was inflicted from time to time in his parenthood. Sometimes she got exasperated and demanded him to keep his focus and to avoid any kind of spoiling on their only son. As she considered this she smiled to the people he had grown to love. She crossed her arms on her chest and smirked to her son while Cornelius had a puzzled expression on his face.

"Tsk, tsk. Bad move Wil. Don't even think for an instant that you will move old Lewis here to let you have your way. I'm here you know."

A guffaw exploded from the other side of the room and the three people involved turned their faces to Carl, who was standing near the door trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably.

"I'm sorry Mrs. R, but hearing y-you say that was so s-surreal and…"

The robot bent himself down to his knees till he thought it was safe to stand up again. As he did, he caught Wilbur's glare and Cornelius' unreadable stare. Franny just nodded.

Cornelius arched an eyebrow and spoke humorlessly "And you also think I'm old of course…" Carl clamped his mouth shut and looked at Franny imploring silently for his rescue. As on cue, the woman obliged to the unspoken plea.

"Oh yes, Carl. I've come to the conclusion that I must keep an eye on these two. Otherwise there won't be any house left for us."

Cornelius shook his head in incredulity "You have got to be kidding me. Of all things that you can think of, this must be the worst case of humiliation for me."

"You leave me no choice. I can't afford any of you causing havoc at the same time and…"

As the argument between both adults got pretty heated Carl's and Wilbur's eyes widened and a sudden fear invaded the boy's mind. He had never seen his father bantering and retorting to any of Franny's remarks. This time things were getting creepy for him. Unbeknownst to him, Carl was sharing the same feelings and was resisting the impulse to take Franny out of to the hallway or to get his boss some coffee.

_Perhaps __Lucille or Bud can give me a hand if I fetch for them? Oh no. The chief won't see it pretty if his parents listen him in an argument. What to do? What to do?_

_Who am I kidding? I'll end my days in a dumpster as a pathetic, little piece of debris!_

Wilbur was watching the unpleasant scene unfolding with a nervousness that he hadn't experienced before. He was also aware of his mechanical buddy lost in thought._ As usual. He's daydreaming of being a piece of debris in a dumpster or that he'd be deactivated and turned into an oil can. Way to go Carl. Of all times, you choose this instant to leave me on my own._

"You knew that I was an inventor since we met!"

"You were cautious and didn't involve Wilbur in an explosion!"

"Should I remind you that he is the one who began time travelling?"

"Because you are the one who made THAT time machine! And it is not helping any of us!"

"Are you even listening to yourself?"

"You are neglecting your duties not only as a father, but you are also failing me. You are not supporting me when you sure know that Wilbur is not doing the right thing. Accept that you have been biased! It's all that time travelling I told you to ban Wilbur from!"

Franny's face was a bit red from anger and as she took a deep breath to calm herself she noticed the uncommon darkened eyes of her husband. _Perhaps I pushed it too far. No it can't be. He knows I'm always right!_

Cornelius' countenance was grieved that even Carl and Wilbur panicked when they saw him. They even swore they caught a small hint of a pain stricken face. Even if they did, they picture they were scrutinizing now was totally different. It was scarily too different for anyone's liking in Wilbur's opinion.

The man's jaw was fully clenched as his nostrils breathed out more than usual. His posture was stiffed as he reached his full height and his hands were on his pockets. He wasn't watching at anybody in particular, but concentrated on the corner bed's post. A couple of seconds passed slowly, and when he seemed to have found his voice he spoke in a low, yet very court and steel voice.

"Perhaps I should hint that inventors actually make innovating ideas become real. It's what I do. And by the looks of it, you don't sound too happy with my hobby and luckily my occupation. According to you I am the one responsible for all the havoc that happens in this family."

Franny had her mouth slightly open and fought back the tears that were menacing to fall from her crystal brown orbs. Cornelius had never spoken her in such a way before and it really burnt her in her heart. At a loss of words she just fixated her eyes on a picture on the wall as her husband continued his previous speech.

"It is not the fact of me being wrong or at a loss in a subject what bothers me Francine. I deal with that every day as I test a new prototype. It's the fact that you don't trust me and by trying to prove me that you're always right no matter the cost and the consequences. For one this argument should not have taken place in here."

The inventor's reply had its effect as Mrs. Francine Robinson turned her head to face the window on the other side of their present space. She felt like bantering back, but she could not. Not after all what he had said. It was the first time that she was conscious of the effect her husband could have on her. He knew her too well and that only proved to be a double blade.

She will think her next move and at the same time she would concentrate to get her son better. With that determination in her mind, she walked back to her son avoiding to look at a certain man of blue eyes that was talking above whispers to her son. The boy eyed her wearily and shyly. As she looked at his face a pound of regret hit her for the argument he witnessed, but recovered quickly giving him a sweet smile.

"Wil, I'll look for the doctor and tell him that you've been awake. I'll also talk to the nurse to know when you can have your meal today"

"Cool mom. I'm kinda starving. Right dad?"

Cornelius remained silent and Franny didn't talk to him either. Instead she dogged her son's attempt with another statement.

"Then I'll tell them that so you can have something swiftly. I'll keep in touch with the rest of the family as well."

Franny took quick strides. Carl gently opened the door and she disappeared too soon in the hallway. That was the last time Wilbur saw her that day.

Carl's face was full of concern as the woman left. He offered to look for something to eat to Cornelius, which he politely declined. In the end between Wilbur's facial silent pleads and Carl's insistence he agreed on eating something with his son.

The rest of the afternoon and eventually the evening passed leisurely in the hospital. It was fair enough for Wilbur. Also, the next couple of days moved on without another incident. Even his cousins and uncles had stopped by.

His grandparents also made him have some nice days when he was secluded to a bed much to his frustration.

_Doctors are so dramatic! I see no motive for staying here. I can't pretend to be sleepy all the time. It's a good thing that the family made the talking for __me. Specially Carl. Stating I was shy around strangers has worked brilliantly._

He also came to know another new adventure of Bud and Art when they went to retrieve his teeth from another galaxy. For some odd reason the teeth got mixed in the famous pizza orders, but luckily the customers called Art to tell him about the "unknown locked shiny artifact" placed with the pizza.

Despite being in the company of the rest of the family he was not completely satisfied with the knowledge that Franny had not return and that only Cornelius remained with him. He wanted to ask about her and to have her there too. No matter how he got grounded by her he still loved her as any son would love their mothers.

The rest of the family had left to the Robinson mansion already as it visit hours ended. Only Cornelius remained with Carl.

Unexpectedly the person that was in Wilbur's thoughts appeared; and he fought the urgency to attack his own mother when she opened the door. Cornelius and Carl noticed Wilbur's eagerness as Franny entered with something on her hands.

"Hi honey. I'm sorry I haven't stopped by. I've been busy these days. I brought you this last game of chargeball you like. They have new tournaments online. Perhaps you can be able to try it soon."

_YOU BOUGHT WHAT?! OH MY. Please don't tell you weren't here because you tried to get this to me._

Wilbur's eyes were suddenly more crystal as he looked as his mother. He also watched the rest of the audience with the corner of his eye and did not like the stupefied faces of his dad and Carl. He nodded his thanks to his mom and smiled.

He had ardently wished for her mom to come back and now he was tired of being subjected to a complete silence and in the middle of a big predicament, so he decided it was better to succumb to slumber… or at least to try it.

_This is my doing. My parents don't talk to each other because of me. I have to get out of here and get Lewis to fix it. I need his help before things get more out of control._

The rest of the adults were in an uncomfortable silence eyeing each other with caution. They prevented themselves to get into another uncalled altercation for their kid's sake. Carl always the good friend and member of the Robinson clan made a gracious and discreet exit knowing that his little buddy's parents needed some time to talk… and Wilbur looked half slept already. Yes, he knew what he had to do in this case.

However, the raven hair boy was far from catching some wanted sleep. He tossed and turned forgetting he wasn't alone. His breathing was ragged and sudden images of his parents leaving him alone made him whimper.

In the middle of the most terrifying images he kept fighting the sensations between being awake and dozing off.

He was so caught up in his own breakdown and not too soon enough he discovered that he was shacking violently and sobbing until a familiar white lanky hand reached his forehead and a small towel was clearing his sweating appearance.

Wilbur couldn't see his new companion clearly for the lights were pretty dim but he didn't need to as he knew him too well. The apparent stranger had glinting glasses that revealed sparkling blue eyes tainted with anxiety and they perfectly matched with his blue blighted pullover.

By now, Wilbur convinced himself he was crazy and that he was even seeing things. Though the kindness that emanated from his vision made him relax and surrender to a desired torpor.

"Shhh. Wil. Go to sleep"

_Yes. __I am definitely dreaming…_

**To be continued…**

**Yah! Finally.**** There you go with the third chapter. Thanks for reading. Any ideas, comments… **

**I hope there are no flames ^_^**

**Feel free to vent either way as well. Forgive me if there's any mistake. I post as soon as I'm done.**

**So what do you think about Fran's and Cornelius' banter?**


End file.
